Once Upon A Time In Ecila
by Camzace12.shi.hime
Summary: Once upon a time…there was a prosperous land named Ecila. It was divided into five kingdoms. And within all those Kingdoms lies a great power called an Alice.
1. Prologue

I want to try writing fanfics so...here it is. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (of course).

* * *

**_Once upon a time…there was a prosperous land named Ecila. _**

_It was divided into five kingdoms, the Crimson Kingdom, the Lavender Kingdom, the Azure Kingdom, the Chicory Kingdom and last but not the least the Sakura Kingdom. And within all those Kingdoms lies great power which is called an Alice._

_The Crimson Kingdom was reigned by the royal family, The Hyuugas. Ioran Hyuuga, the King, a Handsome and just ruler; and Kaoru Hyuuga the beloved Queen. They have two children, a boy and a girl. The Crowned Prince Natsume Hyuuga, their first-born and Princess Aoi Hyuuga. _

_The Crimson Kingdom was the strength of Ecila. This is where the Ecila military force lies._

_And the great power that lies within the Kingdom's people is the Fire alice. Many possesses this kind of alice, especially here in this Kingdom, but the Royal Family are the ones who has the greatest power level._

_The Lavender Kingdom, is where the Imai bloodline lead. Atsushi Imai, the stoic and calm King; Rie Imai, a loving queen. And their two children, Prince Subaru Imai, who gave up being a heir just to marry a non-alice girl and the stoic and calm Crown Princess Hotaru Imai. _

_The Lavender Kingdom is Ecila's modern kingdom. This is where all of the gadgets used not only for military purposes but also for all the Kingdom's use, come from. _

_The Royal Bloods of the Lavender Kingdom has two different Alices. King Atsushi and Princess Hotaru, the Invention Alice. While Queen Rie and Prince Subaru, the Healing Alice._

_The Azure Kingdom, is where the King Haruo Nogi, who is sweet and caring, Queen Rika Nogi, who cares for their people so much, and their only son, the crowned prince Ruka Nogi, an animal lover. _

_The Azure Kingdom is Elica's 'sanctuary'. This is because the kingdom is full of nature in it. This is where all kinds of animals are seen and plants. __This is also the place where all kinds of Pheromone alices are found. So that's probably why they call it 'sanctuary'._

_Next is the Chicory Kingdom, King Daiki Ichiro; who is brilliant and at the same time serious, Queen Kiyomi Ichirol; a shy but loving queen, and the Crown Prince Kazuhiko Ichiro and his younger sister, Princess Nobara Ichiro; who both possesses a powerful alice. _

_The Chicory Kingdom is also known as the Ice Kingdom because the royal family in this place possesses the great Ice Alice. _

_The only difference is that in this Kingdom, only the Royal family has an Alice. The rest of the people in this Kingdom are non-alice mortals. You cannot come inside the Kingdom if you have an alice, with of course a few exceptions. The specific law in this Kingdom is enforced to protect the Royal Family._

_The Sakura Kingdom, is a free Kingdom. Why, do you say? Because non-alice mortals and any kind of alice people mix together and live peacefully together here in this Kingdom. _

_The Kingdom was reigned by a Fair and child-like Royal Blood, King Izumi Yukihara and the Serious and Wise woman, Queen Yuka Yukihara. They have their bubbly, optimistic and loving daughter, Mikan Sakura Yukihara. _

_The Sakura Kingdom is the one who protects the whole Ecila land. That is because of the alice of the King which is the Nullification Alice._

**_Now. . .this is where the true Once Upon A Time starts. . .Once Upon a time when they were all innocents. When Ecila is still living in peace. When they were still six year olds. . ._**

_

* * *

_

Cliffy! I know right. :D

I know I'm not a good writer. . .I guess I just want to try :D

*Chapter 2 Natsume's POV :D


	2. Forced Circumstances

Hey guys!

Crimson-Midnight-Moon~your the first reviwer I ever had in my entire life! yay! Hope I won't disappoint you :D

HeideeMay~Thanks! Sure I'll continue it :D

Oria Giora~Sure I'll do it :D Don't worry, I won't be mad even if you try and correct me sometimes :D

VeronicaLover123~I'll update the chapters as soon as I can :D

Super thanks for the wonderful reviews!

I had fun writing this chapter 'cause its **Natsume's POV**

I love his attitude (although I don't know if Mikan does :D). He has an uncaring rebel kind of self-value and its absolutely a challenge to write that, since I'm the kind of girl who laughs in the middle of silence. xD

Anyways, don't hesitate to review. :D It also helps in improving my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

On with the story. :)

* * *

_"As a child my family's menu consisted of two choices: take it or leave it."_

_~Buddy Hackett_

**_

* * *

Now. . .this is where the true Once Upon A Time starts. . .Once Upon a time when they were all innocents. When Ecila is still living in peace. When they were still six year olds. . ._**

There is no justice in this world.

Really, you have to believe me. Take it from those who experienced it first-hand. Mainly, me.

Okay, maybe I don't hate the world that much, Just the one who lives in it. Particularly, my father. Which is, by the way, King Ioran Hyuuga.

And yes, I am the Crown Prince Natsume Hyuuga.

Now, what am I doing?

Oh, right. . .I was now sitting inside the royal carriage; being forced to come attend a crappy meeting between the Sakura Kingdom and the Crimson Kingdom; glaring towards my father which is sitting right in front of me. My father, I know from his expression, is trying to avoid my gaze. But being the stubborn me, the glare never left my-and his- face.

Finally he sighed then turned and looked at me with sorry and pleading eyes. I am NOT affected by those eyes.

"Look, Natsume. I'm sorry, but you know your mom. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. And that is to see her best friend." He explained to me for the hundredth time. Oh and by the way, my mom, Queen Kaoru Hyuuga's best friend is Queen Yuka Yukihara, the queen of the Sakura Kingdom.

"Then why do I have to be dragged along?" I growled. I meant no disrespect at my father, but this is going to far. He dragged me all the way to the _Sakura Kingdom _(which is at the right side of Ecila; and we are at the LEFT side, probably thousands and thousands of miles apart), endure hundreds of years (actually its just for 8 hours) of sitting here in the carriage doing NOTHING. When I could be back home, at the palace, in my room, doing. . . also nothing, I guess. Well, I could read some books I suppose.

Not to mention those crazy fan girls that were waiting to massacre me when I stepped my foot outside the palace gates 8 hours ago back at the Crimson Kingdom. I had to thrash and kick around for them to momentarily let go and for me to use that moment to run and slam the door of the carriage right at their faces.

My father sighed as he said, "Look, I feel as much as you do about this trip, I still feel uneasy in leaving our Kingdom to the other officials, so could you just go with this and give me some slack?"

I stopped glaring at him but continued to glare outside the window. I was still sulkily glaring at the glass, who by the way did nothing wrong to me, when an idea popped into my mind.

"Dad. . ." I slowly started. He looked at me, surprised by the tone of my voice then asked "What is it son?"

"Since, you know, Mom and Aoi are at the other carriage, _away from our carriage_ _and they can't find out whatever we do, which is for example go back to the Crimson Kingdom and relax_, maybe we could. . .you know. . ." I said while grinning stupidly.

He looked at me first with questioning eyes, then realization dawned on him and he grinned back crazily. "_This _is why you're my son."

And this is why he's my father. One look and he already knows what I mean. Which is by the way for us to tell the driver to turn around and go back to the Crimson Kingdom while my mom and Aoi (the only two persons who wants to go to this trip) continues to travel to the Sakura Kingdom, oblivious of our plan.

He was about to tell the driver to stop the carriage and go back to the palace when the carriage actually STOPPED without him uttering a single word.

That was weird. Too weird.

Oh well, maybe the driver feels bored too and just decided to go back without asking for my father's permission. I don't really care as long as we get the heck back home. I was almost bouncing on my seat in excitement waiting for the driver to turn the carriage around. NOT. Like, I would do that. Anyways, let me rephrase that. I was still staring outside the window in excitement waiting for the driver to turn the carriage around. Well that was until I heard the voice of my mom squealing and shouting my most dreaded phrase in the whole world.

"We're here! We're in the Sakura Kingdom! Weeeeeeee!"

Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure if it's my mom or Aoi. Ha, like it makes any difference.

I groaned and my dad looked like he was constipated or something. Guess we have a lot in common. Then I thought of another plan. Maybe if we just sit here and be quiet, everybody would forget us then leave us alone then dad and I could turn around and head back hom. I grinned evilly at how genius I am.

Then somebody opened the freaking door! Well, that goes my brilliant plan. I swear If I saw that somebody I'm going to burn him to pieces, and I don't care if I lose my title as crowned prince of the Crimson Kingdom. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I grudgingly went out of the carriage and glared at the boy, about my age, with shaggy blonde hair, wearing a commoner's clothes and grinning stupidly at the empty space; holding out the carriage door.

If he's the one who opened the door I have to find out his name and then have the guards arrest him or something, so that I could torture him and I would make him feel the pain I felt as I was forced into something I didn't want to do.

"Yes I am the one who opened the door, My name is Koko your majesty and please don't have the guards arrest me." He cheerily said with the idiotic smile still visible on his face.

How the hec-?

"I have the mind reading alice, your majesty." He answered my unspoken question, still smiling. Not the kind of smile where you feel kind and fuzzy; his smile is where you will think twice if he's really serious or he's just playing a prank on you.

"Hn." I said, cause really, I don't know what to answer back. I saw his smile grow wider as if he's trying not to laugh. Darn it, I have to guard my thoughts when I'm around him.

I stepped down the carriage, with my father behind me, looking all mighty and serious. I walked towards a jumping woman who is dressed elegantly in red velvet gown decorated with gold embroidery and a little girl, a year younger than me, who keeps squealing every three seconds wearing a green gown with black and gold rhinestones. Oh and they both have crowns on their heads.

Did I mention that the jumping woman is my mother and the squealing girl is my sister? Yeah, I bet you'll be ashamed too, considering that those persons mentioned are included in the royal family that reigns the base Kingdom of the military forces of the land of Ecila.

I went to my mother's side ignoring the jumping from her and the squealing from Aoi at my right side. I scowled as I saw the palace in front of me. It looks so. . .lively. I don't know. Like the palace has been made from the sun itself. I saw the town behind the palace, as if the royal family is supposed to be the one protecting their people. This is the worst set-up a kingdom could have. If a band of murderers come here, the first one to die would probably be the royal family. Tsk, idiots.

"Onii-chan! We're here! We're here!-" Aoi squealed while shaking my arms.

"Yay me." I muttered sarcastically but not enough for her to hear.

"-What do you think? Do you think the King and Queen are nice? How about the princess? I heard she's at the same age as you onii-chan. I hope she plays with us."

"Why would I want to play with her?"

She pouted her lips. "C'mon, maybe she's cute. She's a princess after all. They said that all princesses are cute."

"I don't believe in that saying."

"Why not? You still haven't seen her." She stared at me confusingly.

"I don't need to see her to prove that saying wrong. All I need is to look at you." I mocked her. She glared at then smacked my arm.

"Waaa! Onii-chan's bullying me!" She cried while hugging my father's leg. My dad patted her head then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hn." I ignored them then went off following my mom inside the castle. The guards opened the wide and large doors of the palace and we entered it. I saw a beautiful lady with long chestnut hair smiling kindly; and wearing a long, shining, yellow gown; waiting near the front door with a handsome man with messy brown hair and kingly clothes. I'm guessing they're the king and queen of this kingdom since they're wearing a crown and all.

When my mom saw them, she started jumping up and down like the idiot she is then ran and hugged the queen of the Sakura Kingdom while all the way saying "Yuka I miss you! Yuka! Oh my Yuka! Oh! Ahhhhhh! Yuka!" And may I tell you, she did that in front of thousands of servants surrounding us. Who by the way are already snickering behind their backs.

**P.S.** If anyone asks, I don't know any Queen Kaoru Hyuuga.

"Yuka! I miss you so much! The last time I've been here is like what? a hundred years ago?-" My mom exclaimed still grinning.

"Just seven years actually" Queen Yuka corrected her.

"-Your so pretty! Well, you were pretty back then but you became prettier! I hope your child looks like you when you were still at her age, 'cause you know, Izumi's looks when he's still six years old was not that. . ." She looked around then noticed THE King Izumi looking at her. ". . .No offence."

"None taken." He said back then resumed looking amusingly at the two 28-year old women.

"Oh yeah, back to the point. About your daughter, what's her name again?-" my mom continued talking enthusiastically like nothing happened.

"Mikan." Queen Yuka answered.

"-Yeah, Mikan, where is she? I really want to see her! I missed her too! Even though I still haven't seen her but you know, she's a part of you so when I miss you I miss her too." She ratted.

"Breathe, Kaoru." Queen Yuka said and my mother did what she instructed. "Now, I know you missed me, 'cause its pretty much obvious in your behavior. And I can assure you that I missed you as much as you missed me. Probably even more. You don't have to kill yourself, by talking continuously without breaking, to get your message across to me. 'Cause I could understand you whatever dialect you use. Second, I don't know if Mikan looks like me. I guess you have to find out for yourself. And third, I don't really know where she is. She pretty much just goes around the place every time. Don't worry though, you'll see her later when she comes back." Queen Yuka explained calmly, unlike my mother who has to look like a crazy woman for her to get a single speech out.

Now that's what a queen should be like.

Father stepped in (finally!), then introduced himself to Queen Yuka and King Izumi Yukihara. "I'm sorry for my wife's behavior. She's just naturally enthusiastic when she's excited. I'm Ioran Hyuuga, the King of the Crimson Kingdom, as you know, but you could just call me Ioran. And these two darlings are my kids, Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga." My father smiled warmly at the Royal couple then held his hand out. King Izumi shook his hand then introduced his family.

"I'm King Izumi Yukihara of the Sakura kingdom, of course, and you could just call me Izumi. And this is my wife, Queen Yuka Yukihara. I guess you already know her. And of course my only daughter Mi-" He looked around him then remembered that their daughter is not with them. "Hm. I guess youjust have to meet her la-"

"Woo! Look mommy, daddy! People in town gave me pretty flowers! They also have different colors, they have red, green, yellow and of course my favorite color blu-" shouted a 6-year old girl in a little red and gold dress who came in carrying a basket full of all kinds of flowers. She stopped and looked at us confusingly when she saw us.

"Ah, there you are my princess! Come here and give daddy a hug." King Izumi commanded and the girl went to him and hugged him and giggled.

"I'm sorry I'm late daddy, Youichi-kun and I are just playing with the townspeople. We had so much fun!" the little girl narrated and the King Izumi smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry, let me introduce to you our guests, the King and Queen of the Crimson Kingdom, King Ioran Hyuuga and Queen Kaoru Hyuuga and their children the crowned Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Aoi Hyuuga." King Izumi introduce us to her and her to us. She curtsied in front of us and my mom's shining eyes while looking at her says she wants to kidnap her right at this moment.

"Good Morning, my name is Mikan Yukihara but you could just call me Mikan like my mom does!" She cheerily introduced herself to us. Then my mom exploded like she couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "SOOOOO CUUUUUUTTTTEEEE!"

She ran in front of the little girl Mikan then started jumping up and down. Mikan then mimicked her and started jumping up and down too. Then asked "Why are we jumping again?" Everybody laughed, even the servants and guards, but she just continued to jump up and down while looking around confusingly, probably thinking why they are laughing.

Now where have I seen that attitude before?

Oh yeah, my mom and Aoi. Great, another idiot that I know. Yay me.

* * *

So. . .what do you think of it?

I hope I didn't disappoint you. . .

Well, anyways thanks for reading! :D

*Chapter 3 stil **Natsume's POV **(I got addicted with Natsume!)

P.S. Sorry if there's not so much NatsumeXMikan scenes in here. . .but I promise there will be a LOT in the next chapter! :D


End file.
